Kallie
General Information Kallie is a Writer with a big vocabulary. She was added in High School Story on December 4th, 2014 and is appearing in the new Extra Credit feature and is eventually admitted to your school after you finish all of the first extra credit mini game map. Kallie's Story Kallie has been home-schooled by her mother since she was a child. She went to the MC's school to attend Mr. Olson's English class! and eventually gets admitted to the player's school. Due to being home-schooled she never had any social interactions with anyone and can be awkward at times. She uses big words whenever she gets nervous which is also one reason why she hasn't made any friends. She has a sister named Melissa, who seems to be a touchy subject although we as players are not sure why. A story Kallie writes based on her and her sister reveals that they may have just drifted apart, but her and her parents' reactions when the subject is brought up tell us there is probably something more To it. In the beginning of Extra Credit, Kallie seems to have feelings for Julian, but as the story goes on and she reunites with her childhood friend Connor, things begin to get more complicated. As with all main story characters in HSS, no relationships are established completely so that we can pair her up with who we want. Appearance Kallie has straight, shoulder length red hair and gray eyes. She wears a blue sweater with an ivory skirt. Character Relationships Julian It is shown that Kallie has a huge crush on Julian that is very obvious. Payton Payton and Kallie are good friends. When Kallie was introduced by Mr. Olsen. Payton unintentionally embarrassed her in front of the whole class for not having been kissed yet. She later apologizes to Kallie to which she accepts. Kallie gave Payton a potted plant as tribute or present for her. Connor Connor starts off as the football player on the opposing team, but ends up to be Kallie's old neighbor. Connor asks Kallie out on a "date", and that's where the first Library Levels end. Trivia * 340 pencils in total are needed to unlock Kallie at the Library by doing Extra Credit levels. However 40 pencils are given to you upon using the Extra Credit feature for the first time, so really the total needed is 300. * Without buying any pencils, the minimum time amount it would take to unlock Kallie at the Library by doing Extra Credit levels is therefore 100 days, or 2400 hours. In addition, it takes 7 hours to admit a female Writer at the Admissions Office, which is Kallie's classmate type. * Kallie named Connor's dog. She named him Sterling. * Kallie's life is very similar to that of Cady Heron from the 2004 movie Mean Girls. * Kallie is the first red-haired main character that you recruit. * Kallie was best friends with Connor Gunn before he moved away. Photos Kallie.jpg Screenshot 2014-12-13-13-50-51 kindlephoto-58738960.jpg|This is what Kallie first says in Mr.Olson's class. Category:Extra Credit Category:Library Category:Writer Category:Characters Category:Female Characters